1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device comprising two or more annular, coplanar, integrally connected elements having diameters especially adapted for receiving a human foot of a user. The invention functions as an exercise or amusement device as the user's ankle is quickly rotated in a circle above the ground to swing the device in a horizontal arc. Each rotation of the device requires the user to intermittently lift the other foot during approach of the remaining annular element in order to steadily retain the device in a swinging motion. A plurality of smooth, rounded bosses integrally connected to the underside of the annular elements is operable to retain the annular elements in spaced disposition from the ground to facilitate insertion of the foot below the bottom of the element when the device is to be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a wide variety of exercise devices have been proposed. For the most part, however, exercise devices provide little amusement for the user and instead offer only a single, repetitious method of use which soon causes the athlete to lose interest. As a consequence, such exercise devices are often not utilized for a length of time proper to adequately tone and condition the muscles.
On the other hand, amusement devices which require a certain amount of exercise or aerobic activity have met with widespread public acceptance, since exercise is often a factor secondary to the primary purpose of providing amusement. Devices of this type, such as jump ropes, hula-hoops and sporting equipment, enable the athlete to become engrossed in the method of use of the device, and thereby extend the period of time that the device is used and substantially increase the bodily benefits received as a result of the aerobic movement or exercise correspondingly.
Only a few devices, however, combine the benefits of aerobic exercise with agility, coordination and precise timing of movements. In particular, very few known devices properly condition the foot, ankle and leg muscles of the body. The hula-hoop, for instance, cannot be easily whirled by the foot because the normal, 36 inch or so diameter of the hula-hoop is too large to enable the other foot to be lifted as the hoop swings in a horizontal arc above the ground.